cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Squintus
}} Beginnings Squintus is a long standing member of the New Pacific Order. Joining Cybernations in February 2006, squintus decided to join GATO, which at the time seemed the most powerful alliance in the Cyberverse. What followed were in his words “the most boring three months of my entire CN "career"”. In April 2006, Squintus began to consider other alliances, namely the NAAC and NPO. The NPO's victory in the Citrus War had caught his attention and Squintus joined the NPO in mid May 2006. Two of his reasons for joining were because of Pacifica's active membership and proven military prowess. New Pacific Order About two weeks before the Great Patriotic War broke out, Squintus was chosen by Miramicha (former War Council and WC Liaison to Emperor) as a Gunnery Sergeant for Omega battalion (not unlike the current NPO Military Commanders). In the first few days of September 2006, he was appointed as Gamma Lieutenant, alongside Kiarou (who went on to serve on the Alliance Council and helped with the formation of the Initiative). It was during this time that he joined the Diplomatic Corp. It was during this time one of his most memorable moments occurred. For the next month, Squintus served with LordHazard until being made a Lieutenant in another battalion and a long and illustrious career in the NPOs military began, including serving as a key Lieutenant in Great War II. Following this, Squintus was elected to the now defunct War Council alongside Rebel Virginia and Lysdexia. Philosopher recruited him as a Military and Economic Advisor during this time and Squintus also re-joined the Culture Corp. It was during this time that Emperor Revenge began reforming the military system; Squintus became a Lt. Colonel in the Pacifican Military, but due to Real life, was forced to resign from his position and took a month off from CN. Upon returning, he was given a 2nd Lt. commission from Anthony and served in gathering military intelligence. He was taken on as an NCO, serving the illustrious Comrade Wasabi. Approximately a week before the formation of the Unjust Path, Squintus had to resign from his intel position because of a busy real life. However, once the Unjust War started to draw close, he again took up service for the glory of the Order. Squintus has also served as a procurer for the and scribe for the , producing such epic works as the Zombocalypse Pacifica. Following Comrade Wasabi's promotion to Imperial Officer, Squintus was appointed to replace him as Omega Lt. In early November, Triyun recruited Squintus to serve as a Military and Economic Advisor. Squintus retired as Omega Lieutenant on May 1, 2011. Currently, a Senior Procurer within the NPO Technology Corps, and a Coordinator of the NPO Media Corps. Some of the most influential people for Squintus include Moo, Dilber, Sweetmofugginj and Philosopher. Duties Squintus has held more duties than those listed below, these include many positions in Military Command, however tags for these do not exist on the wiki. Positions include Battalion Lieutenant, a member of the War Council and a Lt. Colonel. War History Squintus was a member of the A-team squad for some time, from January/February to July 2007, however the squad broke up when the Squad Leader resigned and left the Order. Following that he was a member of the Electric Warriors from January 4, 2009 to April, though the squad broke up when the squad leader disappeared and activity slowed down. He became a member of the Terminator Squad on February 2, 2010. Awards